


Requiem

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Death, Elegy, M/M, Poetry, Requited Love, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: Suzaku relives the Zero Requiem over and over.A suzalulu elegy.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Groundhog Day AU.

Suzaku has lived  
through the Zero Requiem  
countless times now.

Every time,  
he makes the wrong decisions  
and Lelouch always dies.

The images haunt him,  
and none of it  
ever becomes any easier.

He's searching  
for some sort of answer;  
some solution in the end.

But Lelouch still dies  
in his arms,  
like it's meant to be.

He's tried kissing him,  
and even leaving,  
but it always ends the same.

The time he kissed him,  
Lelouch told him that he loves him,  
and that just makes it worse.

After the hundredth  
agonizing time,  
Suzaku almost decides it's hopeless.

But he can't,  
because even if this is all a dream,  
he can't give up on Lelouch.

It feels like it’s been years  
when Suzaku finally starts to see  
what fate has been trying to show him.

There’s no universe  
where they can be together.

There’s no universe where they’re meant to be.


End file.
